Unexpected Love
by caslspirit15
Summary: Rogue finds himself unexpectedly drawn to a girl who helps him reunite with Frosch in Hargeon. He feels drawn to her, but is conflicted when he discovers her dislike for magic. Feelings grow, jealousy rears its ugly head, and new adventures begin. Rated M for language and future NSFW content.


Hey y'all! It has been forever since I have written anything on fanfiction. I am always reading lots of stories, but never writing my own anymore. I absolutely love Rogue from Fairy Tail, but I just can never ship him with any of the girls from the series. So I wrote a story with my own OC!

The initial chapters are going to seem really similar to the episode/manga chapter "Welcome Home Frosch," but that will change as the story goes on. I obviously don't own Fairy Tail that is all Hiro Mashima, cause if I did every episode would be NaLu, and Sting and Yukino would be married!

Well I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

 _"This is my life, it's not what it was before_

 _All these feelings I've shared_

 _And these are my dreams_

 _That I'd never lived before_

 _Somebody shake me_

 _'Cause I, I must be sleeping,"_

Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Fiore, the once strongest guild Sabertooth was enjoying another day-off in the beautiful port town of Hargeon. Most of the guild had split into groups to enjoy a variety of activities that the town had to offer. Minerva and Yukino were at the dessert shops testing out the salt water taffy, while Lector and Frosch had once again adventured to the market to search out the latest in frog and vest fashion.

"Hey Frosch what do you think of this shirt? I really feel like the Hawaiian flowers go great with my fur, and I'm thinking of ditching the vest while we are at the beach. Plus I really got to be looking fresh now that Sting is the master of Sabertooth."

"Frosch too! I like this yellow frog suite."

"Nah Fro, I think you would look better with a blue frog suite."

"Your right, maybe I should go ask Rogue?"

"We can meet up with them in a little bit, just let me go buy this shirt."

Lector walked over to the old man who owned the shopping stand, and went to hand him the money he owed for the shirt. While Lector was paying for the shirt Frosch was continuing to look at the other frog suites, and while searching through the selection a pretty pink butterfly flew in front of his nose.

"Alright Frosch I'm ready to go, lets go find Sting and Rogue… Frosch?" Lector franticly looked all around the stand for Frosch but could not find his friend anywhere. "FROSCH! Where could he have gone? This cannot be happening again, Rogue is going to KILL ME!"

After searching the surrounding area for another 10 minutes Lector franticly ran to find Sting. 'Frosch is never going to be able to find his way back to the hotel in this city!'

Meanwhile the two twin dragon slayers of the guild were lying on the beach working on their tan. "We need to take vacations more often Rogue," Sting sighed as he reclined further back in the beach chair.

"This is the life," was Rogues simple reply.

"Yeah and the view is not to bad." Sting was peering over the rim of his sunglasses and eyeing all the beautiful women who walked by their beach chairs. He had never seen so many bikinis in his life. He had never been a pervert, but it is hard to ignore all the boobs and butts that were barely covered on the beach. 'I wish Yukino had joined us on the beach, I wouldn't mind having that view either.'

Rogue looked over to his friend, and noticed the light pink blush on the tips of Sting's ears start to form.

"You're not getting sunburnt there are you Sting?"

"Shut up man, I get more tan then your pale ass! I just am starting to get a little hot."

"Sure whatever you say." Rogue knew that his friend was starting to pay more and more attention to a certain celestial wizard in their guild, and with that he was becoming more aware of the female body.

"What you trying to start a fight here on the beach?" Sting stood up from his beach chair and was leaning over Rogue holding his fist up as if ready to start a fight. Rogue not willing to be beat by his best friend shot up from his chair with fist raised.

"I would, but I don't know if you could handle it, might have heat stroke."

"That's it! Your going down!" Sting jumped on Rogue's back and started hitting his head, but as he looked up he noticed his exceed running full speed towards them.

"Sting! Sting! It happened again!"

"What happened again Lector? You okay their buddy?"

"It's Frosch! He wandered off again, and I couldn't find him anywhere."

"WHAT? How could you let this happen again Lector? Are you really so irresponsible?"

"Calm down Rogue, yelling at Lector isn't going to help anything, plus the poor guy is nearly in tears as is without your ugly face yelling at him." Sting defended his buddy as he looked down and saw that his own exceed was barely holding back tears in his eyes. "Plus, we will find him just like we did last time, and it will all be fine."

"Last time we were in our home town, and Frosch still could barely find the guild! This time we are in a town with no one we know, and he doesn't know where anything is! What if that creepy frog catcher guild tries to capture him again?" Rogue screamed back in Stings face.

"You do have a good point… surprisingly. Come on lets go get Yukino and Minerva. They will help us find Frosch!" Sting couldn't help but add the last little insult at Rogue. 'Man and just as I was getting comfortable.' Sting thought as they headed off the sand into the cobble stone streets of Hargeon.

Meanwhile with Frosch somewhere in Hargeon…

"I almost got you!" Frosch jumped as high as he could and just when he was about to catch the elusive butterfly he had been chasing he bumped into something soft.

"Hey! Watch where you're putting your hands buddy!" A blonde curly haired female, about the same age as Rogue shouted with a blush staining her cheeks. She had her hands covering her bottom where Frosch had just bumped into.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to catch the butterfly…" Frosch apologized, and started looking around again for the creature that had got away. "Oh well, guess I better go back to Lector so we can go home." Frosch turned around and started to panic when he couldn't see his friend, nor recognize anything around him. "Oh no. Where is Lector?" Frosch started to have tears gather in his eyes, and continued to search in every direction frantically.

"Are you okay? You seem lost…" the blonde girl kneeled down to Frosch's level to see if she could offer the poor cat some assistance. 'Is this a cat, or a frog?' the girl stared at Frosch in confusion trying to understand why a cat would be wearing a frog costume. 'Strange.'

"I can't find my friend Lector! I don't know where I am, and I got to get back to Rogue." Frosch turned back towards the girl.

'Poor guy seems so helpless, I really just want to get home to my bed, but I should help the cute thing get back to his friends.'

"Well I could help you find your friends if you would like? I just got off of work, and was heading home anyways."

"Would you really? I want to do it on my own to show Rogue how responsible I am, but I can sure be dumb sometimes." Frosch said looking up to the woman.

"No problem I would love to help you! I am sure you're not dumb, what's your name?"

"I'm Frosch! I'm a member of Sabertooth!"

'Great magic users, Just my luck. Oh well Frosch seems like he would never be able to find his way home, guess I can at least help him.'

"Sabertooth huh? Well I'm Kora, where do you last remember seeing your friends?"

"I was at the market shopping for frog costumes with Lector. And Sting and Rogue said they would be at the beach probably fighting."

"Okay well lets start at the market, the beach is huge."

"Okay! Thank you for helping me!"

"It's totally fine, lets just get started before it gets dark."

'All the creeps come out after dark, and I really don't feel like dealing with any of them today.'

Kora and Frosch started on their way to the market. While chasing the butterfly Frosch had wandered off of the main roads, and wound up on the outskirts of the town where less shops were. "We will just have to make a cut through some of these alleys to get back to the market area," Kora directed. After walking a couple more blocks Kora turned to Frosch, "the market is just around the corner at the end of this alley way."

"Kora watch out!" Just as Frosch had shouted his warning at his new friend a net fell over her head.

Kora looked up to meet the eyes of a group of middle aged guys who held what looked like a bunch of fishing supplies? "I seriously don't have time for this, let me go you weirdos!"

Well that is all for now guys! This is kind of the introduction chapter, next chapter their will be more interaction with Sting and Kora. If y'all are interested at all in the story review please :)


End file.
